Conformational changes associated with the binding of adrenergic and other agonists to smooth muscle receptors are expected to alter the rates at which these membrane proteins react with radioactively labeled diazonium compounds and SH-reagents. Site-directed labeling agents should aid the isolation of receptor proteins.